As the three-dimensional (3D) display technologies are making progresses, watching 3D videos on smart phones or tablet computers has become an important part of consumer entertainment. When users are watching 3D videos on smart phones or tablet computers, such handheld terminals often switch the screen display mode between a horizontal screen mode and a vertical screen mode. The screens of handheld terminals have different width over height ratios for the horizontal screen mode and the vertical screen mode. The display screens using the naked-eye 3D image display technologies include light splitting components. The light splitting components operate under different conditions and parameters for the horizontal screen mode and the vertical screen mode. When the screen display mode changes, it may be complicated to maintain the 3D image display, and rearrangement of the images displayed on the handheld terminal may be required to produce the 3D image suitable for viewing to achieve the desirable 3D viewing effect.
The disclosed 3D image display method and handheld terminal are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.